Haku's Puppy
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Zabuza and Haku are travelers wandering across the expanse of the wasteland when they encounter something cute and fluffy. That's not the only thing cute or fluffy in this story though!


As the pair of them walked down the desolate highway, there were the burnt out skeletons of vehicles all around them, silent as a grave. Which by all intents and purposes, they had become. If one cared to look they'd likely find plenty of corpses littered among them, but neither Zabuza nor Haku dared to disturb the long dead as they passed through.

Long ago, when the end had just begun, the people had panicked in an effort to flee the city, but most of them never made it out alive. After that, the ones that did escape passed away from the plague that had swept across the land. Riots were rampant, people become hostile, and death had become commonplace, either by the slow, choking hold of plague or at the hands of other fearful humans.

Although the infected people had long since passed away, Zabuza and Haku kept the bottom halves of their faces covered and stayed silent in respect of the dead. Besides, there was no telling what creatures may be hiding among the wreckage to boot. Wild dogs and even coyotes were not friendly towards the likes of humans. Especially humans that wandered so willingly into their midst.

"Keep your guard up, Haku," Zabuza had told the younger of the pair as they had started on their trek. "You never know what could happen out here." Haku had silently nodded, smiling up at Zabuza. He had been there for them for Haku since he had first come across them years ago at the start of the plague.

Haku had been very small and all alone. Their parents had passed away, choking on their own blood from the effects of the plague and Haku had wandered around hungry and alone. Unlike their parents, Haku had been immune to it entirely, just like Zabuza who had come across them while scavenging for food and supplies. He had taken the small child with him and the pair had been together ever since.

All was quiet as they continued on their way through the desolate wasteland that lay before them. A small whimper didn't escape their notice and Zabuza raised his rifle, his beady eyes narrowing in on the direction of the sound. Haku whipped towards it and scrambled to Zabuza's side, getting their rifle up as well. "What is it, Zabuza-san," they whispered, focusing on the same spot with soft brown eyes as they heard the whimper again.

Zabuza answered with a quieting grunt, but they weren't left out of the know for very long. A small pup stumbled out from beneath one of the cars, its creamy fur filthy with soot and who knew what else. It limped over to them slowly and Haku put down their rifle, letting it rest at their side as they crouched down, their eyes crinkling with wonder.

"It's a puppy, Zabuza-san," Haku said, tenderly making a placating sign for the pup to know it was safe.

"Obviously Haku," the man grumbled and lowered his rifle as well before letting out a long-suffering sigh. "Come on, kid, leave it be. We ain't got the time or supplies to take care of another mouth to feed." He knew what Haku was going to ask. The kid always did have a soft spot for animals.

"But, Zabuza-san, it's injured. It won't survive on its own," Haku murmured, looking up at the man with pleading eyes. The pup had come right up to Haku and was letting the kid scratch behind its ears, tail waggling happily at the contact. Haku hummed happily at the pup. "It's so cute."

That wasn't the only thing that was cute. Watching Haku befriend the injured pup made Zabuza's stony heart lurch towards giving in to their request. Outwardly, however, he just scowled at the pup and scoffed.

"We can train him to be a hunting dog, Zabuza-san," Haku offered. "Please, let me keep him?"

It was difficult not to give in, especially with how content Haku was with their new friend. Zabuza simply huffed in mock annoyance and turned his back to carry on through the graveyard of abandoned vehicles. "Fine, kid. Grab the dog and let's get going," he grumbled.

Haku's eyes lit up on their partner and a feathery, genuine crossed their lips. "Thank you, Zabuza-san," they purred blissfully before scooping up the puppy and jogging to catch up to Zabuza's side. The pup's tail was wagging wildly as it licked and nipped at the cloth mask covering Haku's face. Their resulting giggle was warming.

Zabuza was glad the mask he wore hid his smirk. "I hope you know you'll be the one feeding it," he pointed out.

"Yes, sir. I know and I'll take good care of him," Haku replied, looking up to the man who quickly averted his gaze.

"Good. Do you got a name for it?"

"Hmm... not yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something," they answered contentedly.

"Yeah," Zabuza agreed, "I'm sure we will, kid. I'm sure we will."


End file.
